1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coil assembly of rotating electrical machinery such as a vehicle alternate current generator, etc., that is incorporated in a truck, etc., and a method for producing the same coil assembly, and a stator of rotating electric machinery using the same coil assembly,
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to make the vehicle alternate current generator more compact and more powerful for its size, it is mandatory to improve the space factor inside each slot of the core of the stator winding, and to arrange more neatly and increase the density of the cross-over parts on the outside of the slots of the stator winding, i.e., the coil end parts. Numerous improvements have been proposed as exemplified by Japanese Patent No. 2927288 concerning this point.
FIGS. 27 (A) and (B) are perspective views of the essential parts of the stator winding of an automobile alternator of the prior art viewed from the front and rear sides respectively, and FIG. 28 is a perspective view of the conductor segment used on the stator winding of the vehicle alternate current generator shown in FIG. 27.
These drawings show a conductor segment 1 comprising an inner layer conductor part 1a, an outer layer conductor part 1b and a turning portion 1c, which is formed into a U-shape by bending a copper band-like member. Multiple conductor segments 1 formed as such are arranged on the rear side of a stator iron core 2 neatly aligning the turning portions 1c. Next, the turning portion 1c is bent in such a way that the inner layer conductor part 1a and the outer layer conductor part 1b will be separated circumferentially by a specified number of slots as shown in FIG. 27 (B). Next, insert the outer layer conductor part 1b on the deeper side in the slot depth direction, and the inner layer conductor part 1a on the shallower side in the slot depth direction (not shown in the drawing), and join the end parts of the specified conductor segment 1 that are protruding on the front side by means of welding, brazing, and other similar methods as shown in FIG. 27 (A), thereby forming a conjunction part 3a to constitute a coil member 3.
The stator winding of the vehicle alternate current generator of the prior art were constituted by inserting a short U-shaped conductor segment 1 into the slots of the stator iron core 2 from the rear side and then joining the ends together that are protruding on the front side. Therefore, the work was inefficient and the productivity was low because it was necessary to insert numerous short conductor segments 1 into the slots of the stator iron core 2 and then join the ends one by one. Moreover, since the end portions have to be protruded further to allow the ends to be clamped by a fixture for the joining process, it was difficult to produce a smaller alternator.
The invention was developed to solve such problems and shortcomings as described above. It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a coil assembly for a rotating electrical machinery, for which mass production can be improved, and whose downsizing is enabled.
Also, it is another object of the invention to provide a method for producing a coil assembly for a rotating electrical machinery, by which improvements in the mass production and downsizing thereof are enabled.
In addition, it is yet another object of the invention to provide a stator for rotating electrical machinery, by which improvements in the mass production and downsizing thereof are enabled.
According to this invention, a coil assembly of rotating electrical machinery, which is mounted in a plurality of slots formed on the circumferential surface of an iron core at appointed pitches P, having a plurality of coil combinations, in which the respective coil combinations comprises a combination of a first coil member and a second coil member;
wherein each of said first coil member and second coil member includes:
a plurality of first linear portions disposed at pitches equal to xe2x80x9cNxe2x80x9d times (xe2x80x9cNxe2x80x9d is any natural number) said pitches P and respectively inserted in one of said plurality of slots;
a plurality of second linear portions disposed at pitches equal to xe2x80x9cNxe2x80x9d times said pitches P, positioned at the middle of said respective first linear portions and inserted into one of said plurality of slots;
a plurality of first turning portions for coupling said respective first linear portions with said respective second linear portions adjacent to one side of said respective first liner portions at one end side of said slots; and
a plurality of second turning portions for coupling said respective first linear portions with said respective second linear portions adjacent to other side of said respective first liner portions at the other end side of said slots;
wherein said respective first linear portions, first turning portions, second linear portions and second turning portions are formed so as to be continued to each other by one strip member; and
said first coil member and second coil member are combined so that in an appointed slot of said plurality of slots, the first linear portion of said first coil members is located at the inner layer side and the second linear portion of said second coil members is located at the outer layer side, and, in a slot separated by xe2x80x9cNxe2x80x9d slots from said appointed slot, the first linear portion of said second coil member is located at the inner layer side and the second linear portion of said first coil member is located at the outer layer side.
Therefore, the coil assembly of rotating electrical machinery, by which improvements in the mass production and downsizing thereof are enabled, can be provided.
Also, according to this invention, the coil assembly of rotating electrical machinery, wherein said first turning portions and said second turning portions, respectively, have an inclined portion extending said respective appointed slot to a turning point, and an inclined portion extending from said slot separated by xe2x80x9cNxe2x80x9d slots from said appointed slot to said turning point; and said turning point is displaced so as to be positioned nearer said slot separated by xe2x80x9cNxe2x80x9d slots from said appointed slot than said appointed slot.
Further, according to this invention, the coil assembly of rotating electrical machinery, wherein said first and second coil members are formed so that said respective first linear portions, first turning portions, second linear portions and second turning portions are continued by one strip member having an almost rectangular section.
Furthermore, according to this invention, the coil assembly of rotating electrical machinery, wherein said first and second coil members are formed so that said respective first linear portions, first turning portions, second linear portions and second turning portions are continued by one strip member having almost a circular section.
In addition, a coil assembly of rotating electrical machinery, according to this invention, which is mounted in a plurality of slots formed on the circumferential surface of an iron core at appointed pitches P, having a plurality of coil combinations, in which the respective coil combinations comprises a combination of a first coil member to a fourth coil member;
wherein each of said first coil member to said fourth coil member includes:
a plurality of first linear portions disposed at pitches equal to xe2x80x9cNxe2x80x9d times (xe2x80x9cNxe2x80x9d is any natural number) said pitches P and respectively inserted in one of said plurality of slots;
a plurality of second linear portions disposed at pitches equal to xe2x80x9cNxe2x80x9d times said pitches P, positioned at the middle of said respective first linear portions and inserted into one of said plurality of slots;
a plurality of first turning portions for coupling said respective first linear portions with said respective second linear portions adjacent to one side of said respective first liner portions at one end side of said slots; and
a plurality of second turning portions for coupling said respective first linear portions with said respective second linear portions adjacent to other side of said respective first liner portions at the other end side of said slots;
wherein said respective first portions, first turning portions, second linear portions and second turning portions are formed so as to be continued to each other by one strip member;
said first coil member and second coil member are combined so that in an appointed slot of said plurality of slots, the first linear portion of said first coil members is located in the first layer and the second linear portion of said second coil members is located in the fourth layer, and, in a slot separated by xe2x80x9cNxe2x80x9d slots from said appointed slot, the first linear portion of said second coil member is located in the first layer and the second linear portion of said first coil member is located in the fourth layer; and
said third coil member and fourth coil member are combined so that in the appointed slot of said plurality of slots, the first linear portion of said third coil members is located in the second layer and the second linear portion of said fourth coil members is located in the third layer, and, in the slot separated by xe2x80x9cNxe2x80x9d slots from said appointed slot, the first linear portion of said fourth coil member is located in the second layer and the second linear portion of said third coil member is located in the third layer.
Therefore, the coil assembly of rotating electrical machinery, by which improvements in the mass production and downsizing thereof are enabled, can be provided.
Also, a method for producing a coil assembly of rotating electrical machinery, according to this invention, comprising the steps of:
winding step for winding a plurality of strip members coaxial with each other so that said plurality of strip coil members, respectively, are provided with: a plurality of the first linear portions located on the first plane; a plurality of the second linear portions located at the second plane parallel to said first plane; a plurality of the first turning portions for coupling said respective first linear portions with said respective second linear portions adjacent to one side of said respective first liner portions; and a plurality of the second turning portions for coupling said respective first linear portions with said second linear portions adjacent to the other side of said respective first liner portions and
displacing step for displacing said respective first linear portions on said first plane and said second linear portions on the second plane so that these linear portions move in parallel to each other, by displacing the first end portions of said respective first linear portions of said plurality of coil members on said first plane, and the first end portions of said respective second linear portions thereof on said second plane in the direction opposed to each other, and concurrently displacing the second end portions of said respective linear portions of said respective coil members on said second plane and the second end portions of said respective first linear portions thereof on said first plane in the direction opposed to each other;
wherein in said displacing step, a plurality of coil combinations in which two coil members of said plurality of coil members are combined are formed, said respective coil combinations have said respective second linear portions of the second coil members positioned on said respective first linear portions of the first coil members, and have said respective first linear portions of said second coil members positioned below said respective second linear portions of said first coil members.
Therefore, it is possible to provide a method for producing a coil assembly for rotating electrical machinery, by which improvements in the mass production and downsizing thereof are enabled.
Further, according to this invention, the method for producing a coil assembly of rotating electrical machinery, wherein said plurality of coil combinations are, respectively, combined and inserted so that, in an appointed slot of a plurality of slots formed on an iron core at appointed pitches P, the first linear portions of said first coil members are located on the first layer, and the second linear portions of said second coil members are located on the second layer, and in slots separated by xe2x80x9cNxe2x80x9d slots from the appointed slot, the first linear portions of said second coil members are located on the first layer and the second linear portions of said first coil members are located on the second layer.
Further, according to this invention, the method for producing a coil assembly of rotating electrical machinery, further comprising the step of pressing the respective coil members so that the respective first linear portions on said first plane are caused to approach the respective second linear portions on said second plane.
Therefore, it is possible to provide a method for producing a coil assembly for rotating electrical machinery, by which further downsizing thereof are enabled.
Further, according to this invention, the method for producing a coil assembly of rotating electrical machinery, wherein said pressing step is carried out before said displacing step.
Furthermore, according to this invention, the method for producing a coil assembly of rotating electrical machinery, wherein said pressing step is carried out after said displacing step.
Therefore, it is possible to provide a method for producing a coil assembly for rotating electrical machinery, by which the insulation thereof can be improved.
Furthermore, according to this invention, the method for producing a coil assembly of rotating electrical machinery, wherein, before inserting said respective coil combinations into the slots after said displacing step, lead-out conductors are formed at necessary coil members and necessary connections are carried out.
Therefore, it is possible to provide a method for producing a coil assembly for rotating electrical machinery, by which efficiency in the wiring work can be improved.
Furthermore, according to this invention, the method for producing a coil assembly of rotating electrical machinery, in which said respective first turning portions and said respective second turning portions have an inclined portion extending from said respective appointed slots to a turning point, and an inclined portion extending from a slot separated by xe2x80x9cNxe2x80x9d slots from said appointed slots to said turning point, further comprising the step of displacing said turning point so that said turning point is located nearer the slot separated by xe2x80x9cNxe2x80x9d slots from said appointed slots than said appointed slots.
Therefore, it is possible to provide a method for producing a coil assembly for rotating electrical machinery, by which further downsizing thereof are enabled.
Furthermore, according to this invention, the method for producing a coil assembly of rotating electrical machinery, wherein, when said displacing step is terminated, both-end portions of said plurality of coil members are collected and disposed at the same side as that of any one of said plurality of the first turning portions and said plurality of the second turning portions.
Therefore, it is possible to provide a method for producing a coil assembly for rotating electrical machinery, by which efficiency in connection work can be improved.
Furthermore, according to this invention, the method for producing a coil assembly of rotating electrical machinery, wherein, when said displacing step is terminated, both-end portions of said plurality of coil members are distributed to the same side as that of said plurality of the first turning portions and the same side as that of said plurality of the second turning portions and disposed thereat.
Therefore, it is possible to provide a method for producing a coil assembly for rotating electrical machinery, by which efficiency in the connection work can be further improved.
Furthermore, according to this invention, the method for producing a coil assembly of rotating electrical machinery, wherein in said displacing step, the first end portions of the respective first linear portions of said plurality of coil members, the first end portions of said respective second linear portions thereof, the second end portions of the respective second linear portions of the respective coil members, and the second end portions of the respective first linear portions thereof are, respectively, displaced by separate movable members.
Therefore, it is possible to provide a method for producing a coil assembly for rotating electrical machinery, by which improvements in the mass production and downsizing thereof are enabled.
Furthermore, according to this invention, the method for producing a coil assembly of rotating electrical machinery, wherein said movable member having a plurality of pins are used as said respective movable members.
Furthermore, according to this invention, the method for producing a coil assembly of rotating electrical machinery, wherein said movable member having a plurality of blades is used as said respective movable members, and the respective blades are brought into facial contact with the linear portions of the respective coil members.
Therefore, it is possible to provide a method for producing a coil assembly for rotating electrical machinery, by which improvements in the mass production and downsizing thereof are enabled as a matter of course, and insulation property can be further improvement.
In addition, according to this invention, a method for producing a coil assembly of rotating electrical machinery, comprising the steps of:
bending step for forming a plurality of linear portions and a plurality of inclined portions in the form such that they are inclined at an appointed angle with respect to respective adjacent linear portions between said adjacent linear portions and said inclined portion is placed therebetween, by bending a plurality of strip coil members almost parallel to each other on a certain plane a plurality of times; and
folding and overlapping step for folding and overlapping the respective coil members of said respective inclined portions one after another at the position where said coil members are equally divided into one half section and the other half section in its lengthwise direction so that said other half section crosses and overlaps said one half section at said appointed angle;
wherein, in said folding and overlapping step, a plurality of coil combinations in which two coil members of said plurality of coil members are combined are formed, said respective coil combinations have said respective second linear portions of said second coil members positioned on respective first linear portions of said first coil members, and have respective first linear portions of said second coil members positioned below respective second linear portions of said first coil members.
Therefore, it is possible to provide a method for producing a coil assembly for rotating electrical machinery, by which improvements in the mass production and downsizing thereof are enabled.
Furthermore, according to this invention, the method for producing a coil assembly of rotating electrical machinery, wherein said plurality of coil combinations are, respectively, combined and inserted so that, in an appointed slot of a plurality of slots formed on an iron core at appointed pitches P, the first linear portions of said first coil members are located on the first layer, and the second linear portions of said second coil members are located on the second layer, and in slots separated by xe2x80x9cNxe2x80x9d slots from the appointed slot, the first linear portions of said second coil members are located on the first layer and the second linear portions of said first coil members are located on the second layer.
In addition, according to this invention, a stator of rotating electric machinery, comprising:
a stator iron core having a plurality of slots formed along the circumferential surface at appointed pitches P and a coil assembly mounted the slots of said stator iron core, and having a plurality of coil combinations, in which the respective coil combinations comprises a coil combinations of a first coil members and a second coil members,
wherein each of said first coil members and said second coil members including:
a plurality of first linear portions disposed at pitches equal to xe2x80x9cNxe2x80x9d times (xe2x80x9cNxe2x80x9d is any natural number) said pitches P and respectively inserted in one of said plurality of slots;
a plurality of second linear portions disposed at pitches equal to xe2x80x9cNxe2x80x9d times said pitches P, positioned at the middle of said respective first linear portions and inserted into one of said plurality of slots;
a plurality of first turning portions for coupling said respective first linear portions with said respective second linear portions adjacent to one side of said respective first liner portions thereto at one end side of said slots; and
a plurality of second turning portions for coupling said respective first linear portions with said respective second linear portions adjacent to the other side of said respective first liner portions at the other end side of said slots;
wherein said respective first linear portions, first turning portions, second linear portions and second turning portions are formed so as to be continued to each other by one strip member; and
said first coil member and second coil member are combined so that in an appointed slot of said plurality of slots, the first linear portion of said first coil members is located at the inner layer side and the second linear portion of said second coil members is located at the outer layer side, and, in a slot separated by xe2x80x9cNxe2x80x9d slots from said appointed slot, the first linear portion of said second coil member is located at the inner layer side and the second linear portion of said first coil member is located at the outer layer side.
Therefore, it is possible to provide a stator of rotating electrical machinery, by which improvements in the mass production and downsizing thereof are enabled.
In according to this invention, a coil assembly of rotating electrical machinery and a method for producing the same, and a stator of rotating electric machinery using the same coil assembly, respectively, can bring about the following features, advantages and effects.